


Betrayal

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Betrayal, Betrayed Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Short One Shot, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Betrayal hurts the most when it comes from those you love the most.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> For imagine-sterek (Tumblr) Afraid of the Dark event – Day 6: Betrayal and Broken Promises.
> 
> This is kind of a fragmented story--I was going to write more but I ran out of time and I probably won't return to it. So be warned that it has a cliffhanger/unfinished ending.

He could trust Scott; he was his best friend after all—they’d known each other since they were four years old. But there was something about the way his friend was acting that set Stiles’ nerves on edge.

Scott was quiet, not the usual kind of quiet; the kind of quiet he’d get when he was stressed out about school, the kind of quiet he got the day he found out his dad left and wasn’t coming home.

Stiles felt his chest tighten, anxiety gripping at him as his heart thumped against his ribs. But he kept following his friend—he had to trust that Scott knew what he was doing.

They made their way down the abandoned streets of Beacon Hills where no-one else dared to go at night. The glass of the streetlamps were clouded and muddy, the old bulbs strobing and flickering as they struggled to hold onto life. The surrounding buildings were decrepit: old workshops and industrial buildings, some in ruins – with buckling walls, crumpled bricks and streams of water coursing through the rubble like ravines – and others were just abandoned and tagged with crude sprawls of spray-paint.

They made their way down the cracked concrete driveway that led to the old water purification plant.

The towering building was lit by the streetlight out the front, the dull glow stretching across the concrete and casting shadows all around them.

“Scotty,” Stiles said quietly. “What are we doing here?”

Scott didn’t say anything. He lowered his head, looking away from Stiles.

Stiles swallowed hard. “Scott?”

“I’m sorry,” Scott whispered.

Stiles felt his heart lurch into his throat, his eyes widening as he turned to look around them.

One by one, figures emerged from the darkness, their eyes glowing crimson.

A woman stepped forward. Her teeth and nails had been filed to sharp points. Her long hair billowed down her back, her eyes glowing red as she narrowed her fierce glare on Stiles.

Beside her stood a towering man; tall, bulky, and strongly built, with a square jaw and glowering eyes. His face showed now emotion, but his cold composure was enough to send a shudder up Stiles’ spine. His hair had been shaved off.

Off to Stiles’ side, Ethan and Aiden emerged, their eyes glowing as they stepped forward, blocking Stiles’ only way out.

One last figure stepped out in front of them. He was aged, his face creased with wrinkles and his light brown hair thinning, but he didn’t grow weary or show any signs of life wearing him down. His unseeing cloudy-grey eyes focused on Stiles.

There was no mistaking who he was.

Deucalion.

Stiles swallowed hard, turning to look at his friend.

“Scott, what’s going on?” Stiles asked.

“Didn’t he tell you?” Deucalion said mockingly. His voice grew darker as he took another step towards Stiles. “We’re here to kill you.”

“What?” Stiles felt his heart drop. He turned to Scott. “Scott—”

“Don’t blame Scott,” Deucalion said softly. “We gave him a little incentive—an ultimatum: either he hands you over to us or we kill his mother.”

“Why do you want to kill me?” Stiles asked. “What did I ever do to you?”

“It’s not a matter of what you did,” Deucalion told him. “It’s a matter of what you are.”

“What I am?” Stiles repeated back, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Deucalion tilted his head slightly. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?”

“You’re a spark,” Deucalion answered. “The Divine Spark.”

Stiles’ brows knitted together, confused as he looked at the Alpha.

“You’re a being of pure power,” Deucalion continued, taking another step forward. “Power that I need.”

He took another step forward.

Stiles took a step back instinctively.

Deucalion’s smoky-grey eyes lit up red. “Power that I will take.”

Stiles staggered backwards, stumbling over his feet as he turned to run.

The twins pounced on him, grabbing him before he could get away.

Stiles thrashed about in their arms, trying to kick free.

“Scott!” he cried out. “Scott, please!”

Scott turned away.

Stiles felt his heart drop.

“Let him go!” the voice rang out through the darkness.

Another figure emerged from the darkness, his raven black hair pulled back from his face and his pale eyes drained of colour in the dim light. He narrowed his glare on Deucalion.

Stiles felt a breath escape his lungs, his body sagging with relief.

“Stay out of this, Derek,” Deucalion said warningly. “It doesn’t concern you.”

“It does concern me,” Derek argued, stalking forward. His eyes lit up red. “Now, _let him go_.”


End file.
